


How Not to Come out of the Closet to your Classmates

by Vintage_Crows



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, most nonchalant teacher in the history of teachering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Crows/pseuds/Vintage_Crows
Summary: Or the one where Dipper accidentally decides to out himself to his class in the most unorthodox way possible.





	How Not to Come out of the Closet to your Classmates

On the far side of the campus, Dipper Pines was sitting in a dimmed classroom with the only source of lighting coming from a screen playing a video of a beautiful woman and man really going at it and enjoying it if the groans spilling out of their mouths was any sign. When the teacher clicked the video off and turned on the lights everyone chattered excitedly to each other apart from Dipper whose jaw has dropped and was making choked off sounds. Someone finally noticed Dipper's predicament as the person sitting next to him waved a hand in front of his face hoping to get a reaction out of the shell shocked boy. After a few minutes of everyone waiting for Dipper's brain to come back online, he finally shook himself out of his state and with a low whistle Dipper noted ,"Well, that was some good looking dick."  
Now it was the classes turn to be speechless from the unexpected comment. However, the teacher was not amused and snapped ,"That is completely inappropriate Mr Pines!"  
"Not appropriate?" Dipper exclaimed ," We just watched porn, for God's sake!"  
"It is not porn, Mr Pines. This is called sexual education." The teacher replied as they gave a snooty sniff of disgust.  
And despite the fact that he has dealt with the sudden reappearance of his Grunkle's twin from a weird portal straight out of a sci-fi film, a murderous nine year old hellbent on marrying his sister, a dorito-shaped dream demon and has met a whole plethora of mythical creatures that he never knew actually existed when he was twelve, this is the most has been one of the weirdest events he has ever experienced in his admittedly short life.

**Author's Note:**

> As this is my first fan fiction, any constructive critism is welcome. If you spot any mistakes in my work, please point it out so I can improve my writing and therefore make it more enjoyable for my readers.


End file.
